


When Your Wife Is A Nightmare Plant Monster

by Cuil



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuil/pseuds/Cuil
Summary: In which cav is cute enough to eat. Literally.





	When Your Wife Is A Nightmare Plant Monster

**Author's Note:**

> **[CW: Written gore, bones breaking, blood, gutbursting]**  
> [ **[Themesong]**](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lt5UP_W9EZU)  
>  Link contains gore, body horror, and Resident Evil 7 spoilers.

  
_Crack._

A sickening snap is all Cavanaugh can hear amongst his choked groans and the rustling of vines and leaves. That crack must have been his leg, but at this point he was not entirely certain. He can no longer feel much of anything, to be honest. The vines coil around every inch of him, digging their bloodied thorns into his bruised skin, puncturing hole after hole until he is more pincushion than man... his body was simply beginning to shut down from the pain at this point.

Anyone else would likely be dead by now, he mused. The pain alone would kill them. But he couldn't die, oh no, despite his greatest desires he was stuck in this world. _Whatever_ this world was, anyway.

 

 _Gush._

Blood bubbles from his lips as he lets out a choked gag due to a particularly long thorn going too deep into his neck. Now, normally he would be enjoying such abuse, especially at the hands--or vines, as it were--of the one he loved most. But his enjoyment of the whole affair is tarnished by the knowledge that she didn't want this. _Oh, Luna,_ she's far too gentle to be so extreme towards him like this. But in this strange nightmare world she had lost control, her delicate frame stretching and overflowing with vicious vines, her humanoid appearance replaced completely by a mass of writhing carnivorous plant-life. Though she was ever beautiful in his eyes, he knew she did not feel the same about herself. Even as he vaguely felt tendrils digging deep under his skin, rearranging his insides in unnatural ways and puncturing everything as they did so. Were he not as numb as he was, he imagines there'd be a lot of burning from internal acids and filth spilling out into places they don't belong. Instead he just feels pressure as his abdomen is filled with writhing vines, ripping him open when his skin could no longer hold the sheer volume of the intruders.

 _Crreeaaak._

Heavy lids flutter open when he hears a creaking, much like a tree bending in the wind. Looking upwards he can see a large flower through his blurred vision. In the center of its petals a gaping maw, rows of teeth and twitching tendrils dripping with slick nectar. Below the flower, on the creature's 'neck'--though really it was more like the trunk of a tree--was a single bloodshot eye. The eye quivered in terror, bloody tears beginning to well up. Cav smiles, his face glistening from sweat and tears and goodness knows what other bodily fluids. He can feel the vines around his neck loosen for a moment, and he opens his mouth to speak. It's difficult, trying to get any words out through the blood and the pain.

"Beautiful..."

The moment the word finally left his lips, he felt the vines constrict again and rows of teeth latch down into his skull. Tighter, tighter, until everything began to go dark.

  


Only for him to regenerate his entire body anew and awaken, repeating the process over and over again.


End file.
